Cat and Mouse
by A good sniff
Summary: Tom's an alcoholic detective for the LAPD, Jerry's a wanted Fugitive with a tragic past, and on one fateful night Jerry Drives the drunken detective home and their lives change forever. DOESN'T THAT SOUND FUN? WELL BOY HOWDY LEMME TELL YA *coughs violently*
1. Unlawful Beginnings

CHAPTER ONE

Okay kiddos first order of business, I want you all to know that this is all a huge joke I'm doing this purely for kicks and giggles, I think there's nothing at all serious about fanfic of any kind, I have no respect for it, but boy oh boy do I get a  
kick outta it.

Okay time for a little backstory, cause otherwise nya'll won't have any idea what's going on. So let's say Tom is some cop that's been chasing after some criminal for a while now, but he just can't seem to catch him, sound familiar, heck yeah it does.  
And do you wanna guess who the criminal is ? You do ? Well who is it ? Jerry ? Ding Ding MCFUCKIN DING! But yeah, Toms the cop Jerry's a criminal toms obsessed with catching Jerry yada yada yada . Honestly in a ( what are we gonna call this, a human  
AU,yeah that works ) "human AU" personality wise Jerry would probably be more likely to be he cop and Tom the criminal but like all roads I can see in that scenario lead to rape so like morals and such. Lol morals, what morals, in all seriousness  
I have none but like the bullshit I've got planed is gonna be fun, we're gonna have fun so humor me so I can humor you.

Toms POV or whatever.

The bar is empty but Tom doesn't want to leave. Partly because he thought it might be fun to drink himself to death so he could finally forget his current obsession, his constant obsession. But mostly because he is too drunk to drive home and he has enough  
DUIs to rival that of most career alcoholics. He is surprised he hasn't been fired because of it, it does help to have friends in high places. Tom is yanked back to reality as the bartender says something along the lines of "Hey buddy, it's time to  
go home."

Tom grumbles and staggers out of the bar and around back to where he parked his car, maybe he'd just sleep in it, yeah, that seems like the logical thing to do.

He stumbles towards his car but in his drunken state he trips over his own feet. He braces himself for the sting of gravel beneath him but to his surprise someone catches him. He looks up and scowls. It's an ugly scowl, his brow is furrowed and his  
mouth half open. He looks more confused that anything or like he's trying very hard to see something.

"You," he growls menacingly, though it comes off as slurred and far from menacing.

"Me," says the young man in a singsongy voice. He looks maybe nineteen or twenty, average height and fit but not too fit. His hair is short and sticks up a bit, it's a chocolaty brown and so are his eyes. His skin is a warm walnut color and his face  
has freckles strewn carelessly across it. Tom can't, with certainty, pin down his ethnicity, Hispanic maybe. Doesn't matter, the bottom line is he's attractive.

"Hope you didn't plan on driving home like this," the young man smiles.

"No," Tom scoffs drunkenly, "I was gonna sleep in my car."

The young man crows with laughter, it's obvious he doesn't see the genius behind the idea, no, he finds it pitiful.

Once he finishes laughing at Tom, the young man helps him to the passenger side of his car and then gets into the driver's seat. He puts his hand out and asks for the keys.

Tom rummages through his pockets for a second and finds them, then he pauses.

"Why should I trust you? Aren't you like my arch nemesis?" Tom asks making the same confused angry face he had made earlier.

"Because," the young man says snatching the keys out of Toms hand, "I'm you designated driver."

Tom opens his mouth to protest but the young man holds up a hand to sush him as he puts the key in the ignition and turns on the car. He flips through the stations until he finds a song he likes and then he pulls out of the parking lot. After sitting  
in silence for a minute Tom realizes he's got no idea where the young man is taking me.

"Hey fucker-," he starts but the young man cuts him off.

"My names Jerry, I can't believe you haven't figured that out yet, you are a bit obsessed with me," Jerry says glancing over at Tom.

"You're an elusive little rat, it's not easy to find you," Tom grumbles.

Jerry laughs, "you're right, you're not gonna find me if I don't want to be found."

"Well then, Jerry," Tom says putting every possible ounce of distain into the word, annoyed that Jerry had cut him off, "where are you taking me?"

"Home of course."

"You don't know where I live."

"Yes I do."

"Oh," Tom scowls at him, it was so annoying that this man knew so much about him and he hadn't even been able to figure out his name. Nothing more is said between the two until they reached Tom's house.

Jerry walks him across the lawn and as they are climbing the stairs the sarcastic voice of Tom's neighbor carries over the fence,

"Drunk again, and at this hour?" Sneers the pale black haired neighbor.

"Hey, how bout you mind your own business you fucking vampire," Tom yells drunkenly at his neighbor. Jerry continues to lead Tom up the stairs ignoring this, altercation.

Jerry uses Tom's keys to unlock the door and they step inside. Tom's house is dark and old with hardwood floors and door frames and such. It is getting to be a bit cluttered and things are starting to gather dust. The front room contains an old sagging  
armchair and a ragged maroon rug; there is a bookcase on the left wall and a scattered pile of shoes beside the door. Tom kicks off his shoes at the door and tells Jerry to do the same.

Tom staggers down the hallway to the living room with the intention of collapsing on the couch but before he can do so Jerry suggests,

"Why don't you lie down on your bed instead of on the couch. You'll just fall asleep anyways you might as well be falling asleep in the correct place."

Tom grunts reluctantly but obliges.

He throws himself onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling fan. He feels Jerry pulling off his socks, why is he taking care of Tom like a friend might?

"Why are you doing this?" Tom asks.

"Doing what?" Jerry replies.

"All this, driving me home, putting me to bed, ignoring my neighbor so I don't have to," Tom says. Jerry chuckles softly then says,

"Frankly this it fun for me, it's quite entertaining for me to mess with you while you're too incapacitated to incarcerate me."

Tom grunts, confused and then he feels Jerry climbing onto the bed with him and before he can say anything the young man is hovering over him, unbuttoning his shirt for him.

"You're very attractive," smiles Jerry. Tom looks puzzled, he didn't see anything that attractive about a graying man in his late thirties, who could do to work out a bit more and who hasn't shaved properly in a few days.

"I," Tom pauses, "I wouldn't say that."

"Sure, but I would," says Jerry, smiling a little. Tom opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Jerry's lips on his.

Shocked, Tom pushes him away, "w-what are you doing," Tom stammers.

"Having some fun," says Jerry seductively, "and boy is it fun to see a grown man blush like you just did."

Tom opens his mouth to protest but is interrupted, this time by Jerry's tongue exploring his mouth. Tom is again is shocked but his better judgment is clouded by alcohol.

Hesitantly, Tom begins to feel around the inside of Jerry's mouth with his tongue, cautiously, raises a hand to touch Jerry's face.

They break apart gasping for breath; Jerry sits up and takes off his own t-shirt. The young man is remarkable sexy for a guy, slim and soft, like a women but not.

Jerry bends back down to kiss him again. The kiss doesn't last as long as Tom would have liked, Jerry breaks away and Tom makes a small sound of protest.

"Oh," says Jerry raising an eyebrow, "You're enjoying yourself, hmm? I didn't think you were gay, detective," Jerry says the last word slowly lingering on each sailable and staring Tom straight in the eye.

"You don't gotta put labels on everything," Tom slurs, "gay straight, I don't really care, I'm getting laid."

Jerry chuckles and then, still staring Tom directly in the eye, and then leans to kiss Tom's bare chest and then lightly brushes Toms skin with his lips as he moves his head down to Tom's crotch. Jerry pauses a moment still looking up at Tom who looks  
moderately stupefied.

"Thought you said you where okay with this," Jerry purrs.

Well how could I not be, Tom thought, I have such a pretty boy between my legs?

"Aw, you think I'm pretty," Jerry laughs lightly but sarcastically

Shit, he said that allowed.

Jerry finally breaks his gaze and focuses on unbuckling Tom's belt and unzipping his pants.

(Lololololo I have to write about dicks now hahaha ah man let's see how this goes down )

"You're hard," Jerry coos. Tom blushes. Jerry pulls back Toms underwear and takes Tom in his mouth. Tom grips the bed sheet, Jerry's mouth is warm, he's really good at this. Tom has to resist the urge to grab jerry's head and really give it to him, see  
the little rat choking on Tom's dick, crying maybe. He bites his lip, God, that would be hot.

Jerry moans, and Tom looks back down at the young man blowing him, interest peaked. Jerry has two fingers slipped inside himself. He moves them slowly in and out gasping quietly with every thrust.

Tom tries to say something witty and slightly degrading to get him back for the sarcastic comment he made earlier but his words come out more of an affectionate growl. Jerry glances up at him and then takes his mouth off of Tom. He smiles but not  
as he had earlier, earlier he smiled confidently, like he knew he was in control. No, he smiles like he's desperate but embarrassed, like an I-don't-want-to-say-it-out-loud-but-please-fuck-me kind of smile.

Tom reaches down and touches side of Jerry's face with his thumb, "why'd you stop?" Tom whispers.

"Because," Jerry replies quietly, "I'm about to do this." Jerry sits up and reassumes the position he was in when he was kissing Tom. Tom leans forward and kisses Jerry again, his lips are soft. Jerry breaks away, once again quicker than Tom would  
have liked, Tom whines in protest. Jerry ignores him and proceeds to slowly insert Tom's dick inside himself. He shudders and suppresses a gasp. Tom rests his hands on Jerry's hips.

"You feel so good inside me detective," Jerry gasps softly.

"Move your hips and you'll feel even better," Tom whispers brushing Jerry's ear with his lips as he spoke.

"Mmm," Jerry makes a sound implying that he is pleased with what he's hearing and obliges.

Jerry moves his hips and moans. He clings to Tom and Tom kisses his neck.

"Ah, detective," says Jerry shakily, "I think yours is the biggest I've ever had inside me, ah, it feels really good."

Tom squeezes Jerry's hips and helps him move up and down a little faster now. Jerry cries out and digs his nails into Tom's back. In response Tom reaches one hand up to play with Jerry's nipples. Jerry moans something along the lines of, "ah, oh man!"  
And then bites down on Tom's shoulder to silence himself. It doesn't Hurt that much, tom had suffered far worse in the line of duty, but still in retaliation he speeds up. Jerry yells, the sound muffled by Tom's shoulder and Tom grins a little. The  
little brat finally wasn't in control. Tom had him in a position where if he told him to, he'd get down on his knees and beg. Jerry was completely incapacitated and Tom was so getting off on it. Wait, Jerry had said something earlier, something like  
'you're too incapacitated to incarcerate me." Tom thinks about it for a second, Jerry is the incapacitated one now.

Tom glances at the young man clinging to him, his eyes are closed tight and gasping and moaning with every breath. Perfect.

Tom reached behind him for the handcuffs he keeps under his pillow, why did he keep them under the pillow? Because is safer than keeping a loaded gun under your pillow and Tom was paranoid but not gun under the pillow paranoid.

Tom slowly pulls them out from under his pillow he takes his other hand off of Jerry's hip and stops thrusting into Him. Jerry makes a sound of annoyance and protest. He opens his eyes then his mouth to complain but before he can say a word Tom quickly  
slaps the cuffs on his wrists and tightening them so Jerry can't slip out of them.

"Gotcha," smiles Tom.

Jerry just looks at him perplexed, not sure if the sex just got 50 % kinkier of if he was under arrest.

"Am I..." Jerry starts.

"Jerry McFuckface," Tom slurs drunkenly, Jerry laughs a little, "You are under arrest for seven counts of larceny, one count of grand theft auto and for the murders of Amelia Bennet, Oliver Keen, Jeremy L. Livingston, and three other people whose  
names I can't remember at this very moment but will remember as soon as I'm not so drunk, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, blah blah blah, point is I finally caught you."  
/Tom grins triumphantly at the young man who he was quite literally "balls deep" in.

(That line 'quite literally' makes me crave death)

And that was it, Tom had done it, no longer did he have a reason to continue murdering his liver. He caught his criminal, the tireless game of cat and mouse was finally over.

Hooray! Tom did it, he caught Jerry, aren't you proud of him? You're not? What, you want him to finish banging Jerry? You do?! Well then do you know what you have to do? Beg. I want you to beg for it. Beg, grovel, kiss my shoes. There's a comment section  
on this god forsaken site use it to your advantage. I've got the next part just sitting here simply crying out in pure ecstasy, "oh please I can't take it anymore, read me! Read me hard and fast! Oh just the thought of you reading me makes me wanna-"  
So yeah you get the gist, all ya gotta do is ask and ye shall receive. Humor me so I can humor you. (Yes I know I already said that but it fits in this context too, uhg let me live.)

But seriously I will not upload the next chapter unless someone asks for it.


	2. 50 Percent Kinkier, Definatly

Well it seems you have done what I asked of you. (I can't actually find the review that asked for this but it like sent it to my email so that one person, hunty u nasty) Good job I hope it's a new low for you. It wouldn't be a new low for me though, I've written Tom and Jerry fanfiction, for the hell of it. Well there are some other things too but we don't need to talk about those, that's between me and God. Who doesn't exist, if he did he'd have struck me down the moment I decided to write this abomination.

So all in all God is dead, here's your smut!

You perverts.

(Also I found out police officers aren't supposed to take handcuffs home, those are city property, but hey, fuck it.)

Let's switch to Jerry's POV ya know just for the hell of it.

Jerry finds himself in, how should he put this, an awkward situation. Not only was he under arrest, at least he was pretty sure, but more importantly, to Jerry at least, was the fact that Tom had so rudely interrupted the fun they had been having.

"Well," says Jerry in a straight forward sort of way, "what now?"

Tom just stares at him kind of blankly, still grinning.

"You wanna maybe, finish what we started?" Jerry says seductively

Tom shakes himself, it seems he had zoned out a little there, "what did you say?"

Jerry rolls his eyes and repeats, "do you want to finish what we started?" Then smiles and glances down at their laps.

"Well, legally I don't think I'm allowed seeing as prisoners aren't able to give consent..." Tom starts but then pauses. Jerry makes the same confused, angry, mouth half open, brow furrowed, ugly scowl that Tom had made a few times earlier that evening.

Tom smiles and says, "But you," Tom pushes Jerry down on the bed, "You're asking for."

(Ya get it? It's a rape joke. Yeah you get it. Haha that wasn't funny, rape isn't funny, I'm a terrible person. )

Jerry gasps at the sudden movement. He bites his lip and states up at Tom, now above him, his muscular arms on positioned on both sides of Jerry's head. His own hands are above his head, tightly bound.

Jerry wasn't normal below his partner, not to say he wasn't normally the bottom, he was an avid bottom, but on a fairly regular basis he was the one in control. Jerry had some control issues he had yet to confront, but honestly in this moment submitting was not all that bad.

"Hey," Tom says, pulling Jerry out of his own thoughts.

As it seems Jerry had been gazing rather lustfully at Tom. Tom was blushing a little.

"Oh sorry," Jerry smiles awkwardly reaching up to touch Tom's face, running his fingers through his salt and pepper stubble, "I got lost in your eyes."

Tom blushes even darker then he bends down to kiss Jerry, Sloppily, and begins to move again. Jerry cries out, Tom is moving so fast, Jerry feels like he's melting, he can't think. He is overwhelmed by the feeling of pure ecstasy he can feel his legs seizing up, every muscle in his body has tensed up.

"Detective," Jerry moans, he sounds desperate and rather pathetic, "you're the best," he pauses and gasps and then, "I've ever had."

Tom grins a little and purrs, "hope you still think that after 30 to life."

"Oh you're dirty," Jerry moans.

Tom chuckles darkly. Jerry is sensing that this "affair" so to speak was not far from or maybe even bordering on hate sex. Jerry wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, Jerry was the major cause of Tom's alcoholism and probably his divorce as well. He felt a little guilty but whatever this was it felt awesome so Jerry didn't dwell on his guilt.

Tom bends down close to Jerry's face, his face is red, but his expression has softened, the harsh look has faded from his face, honestly he looks a bit embarrassed.

"What do you want me to do," Tom whispers, he won't meet Jerry's eye.

"You can come inside," Jerry whispers back to Tom.

(*you hear the sound of gagging and someone vomiting in the other room* its me)

Jerry reaches up, awkwardly, and cups Tom's face in his hands, "hey," Tom looks at him finally, "I want you to meet my eye when you do it."

(*coughs violently*)

Tom blushes the color of a beet.

Jerry can feel the climax coming, he feels Tom speeding up, jerry moans louder and more begins to sound more desperate. He clings onto Tom, the chain of the handcuffs draped over Tom's neck.

Jerry found it so fucking hot that Tom, this big muscular man, was having so much difficulty meeting his eye. It gave him back the control he didn't have in the position he was in, holding Tom's head in place, forcing him to look at Jerry.

"Tom," Jerry gasps, actually it sounds more like a sensual exhale, "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," Tom whispers, barely addible.

( okay kiddos, now I've come to the point where I can no longer submit myself to this or I may actually vomit so sorry, not sorry, I'm not gonna write the climax, let's just fast forward a lil bit )

They are lying on the bed. Jerry is watching the revolutions of the ceiling fan. The rhythmic clack, clack, clack sound it was making was strangely soothing.

Jerry can hear Tom's steady breathing, he's fallen asleep. Jerry rolls over and looks at the sleeping man, he looks so peaceful, face free of all the worry that crowded his face when he was conscious.

Jerry reaches over awkwardly, his hands are still cuffed, and gently strokes Tom's salt and pepper hair.

"Looks like I wore you out old man," Jerry purrs affectionately.

Tom grumbles something that sounds vaguely like fuckface. Jerry smiles and rolls back over.

The rhythmic clack clacking is making Jerry tired, he realizes he has to make a choice, he can either fall asleep, here, with this beautiful hunk of a man, or he could locate the keys for the handcuffs and get the hell out. Jerry stares at the ceiling fan. He knows what he has to do.

Oooh boy another cliff hanger, should Jerry stay or should he goes (that was a reference to a sound by the clash, aren't I so clever, lol no), tune in next time to find out and just like last time I won't upload the next chapter until someone asks for it, so hurry up ny'all so I can delete this nastiness off of my phone (´ε｀ )

Sorry if my writing goes off on weird tangents or sticks weird shit in at weird times. I'm just writing how I think and I think in weird jumbled up thoughts.


	3. Your Boy Toy Stole My Car!

Well, well, well, it's happened again some nasty little bugger has requested another chapter. I'm gonna have to get to work on chapter four after I post this one, I've been neglecting him because I don't love him or any of the first three for that matter! So you all can sit back, relax, and enjoy 1,087 words of a story even I was surprised to find out I wasn't high when I wrote it. I don't do drugs, drugs are bad, so don't do drugs, mkay? Mkay.

Aaaand were back to Tom's POV

Tom yawns. He blinks a couple times. He has a splitting headache. Well he's hung-over, he knows that. He blinks a few more times. He is not alone in his bed. Wait, that wasn't right, wasn't he divorced? He turns his head and sees a young man beside him. He scrunches up his face in confusion. Then the realization hits him like a brick wall.

"I banged a wanted fugitive didn't I," Tom groans. To be perfectly honest, other than the fact that he was the criminal mastermind Tom had been pursuing for the past year, Tom had no regrets about totally rocking the little bastard's world last night.

"Mmm, you sure did," Jerry says stretching and yawning.

Tom doesn't know what to say, he's angry, mostly at himself, but on the other hand this was the most fun he's had in a while.

"You wanna do it again," Jerry smiles and slowly traces his finger down Tom's chest.

"What are you trying to give me cardiac arrest? Slow your roll there speedy," Tom says jovially.

(Didya get that, it was a reference to another cartoon mouse, he's got a sombrero, he's really fast, yeah him)

"I didn't think you were that old detective, I wouldn't have thought they let old geezers on the force," Jerry grins.

"Haha very funny, I'm only thirty-eight," Tom says disgruntled.

"Only? I'm only twenty-one," Jerry retorts.

Tom starts to laugh.

"What?" Jerry asks looking at him inquisitively.

"I'm having an argument about my age with the fugitive I've been hunting for the past year, I should be arresting you not discussing a sexual encore," Tom laughs, he sounds like he's losing it.

"Yeah about that," Jerry says, carefully climbing out of bed and gathering up his clothes, "I think we're gonna have to reschedule my arrest," he says faking a tone of apology in his voice as he pulls on his pants, "I just can't fit it in this week."

Tom stares at him dumbfounded, he realizes Jerry is no longer wearing handcuffs, "after all this you're just gonna leave?"

"I truly am sorry darling, but if you're gonna try and arrest me any chance you get than I just don't think this relationship can work," Jerry says tying his shoes and heading for the door. Tom try's to jump out of bed to chase after him but finds himself unable. Well now he knows what Jerry did with the handcuffs. Tom should have known better than to fall asleep because now he was handcuffed to the bed frame and Jerry was getting away.

"Goddamnit," Tom yells and yanks at the chain a few times.

Jerry pops his head back into the room, "I forgot something," Jerry bounds over and quickly kisses him on the forehead. "See ya 'round," Jerry grins and struts out of the room once again.

Tom growl furiously and sums up all the strength he's got and rips the handcuffs, and a good deal of the bed frame, from the rest of the bed. He sprints down the hall knocking something over with the detached piece of bed frame hanging from his arm. He runs into the front room and flings opens the door with so much force that it practically comes off its hinges, but he's too late.

As he steps onto the front porch Jerry has already snatched Tom's neighbor's keys and jumped into his car. As Jerry drives past Tom's house he tosses something out the car window and yells, "I was gonna take yours but this was more convenient!" Then he blows Tom a kiss and hits the gas. Tom watches him zoom away.

"Hey," yells Tom's neighbor, marching towards Tom in a floral robe and fluffy pink slippers, "What the hell man? Your boyfriend just stole my frickin car!" He looks threatening if you can get past the floral robe and slippers.

"He's not my boyfriend," Tom says kinda blankly, still staring down the street where Jerry had driven away.

"Oh I'm sorry let me correct myself, your boy toy just stole my frickin car, that better?" He says sarcastically.

"What no," says Tom looking at him like he's being the idiot, "it's not like that it was just a one night stand type deal."

"Dude who cares, he stole my car!" Tom's neighbor trudges over to where Jerry had thrown the keys and scoops them up out of the grass.

"Hey-" Tom starts but his neighbor cuts him off.

"No, you don't get to protest. It's your fault my car got stolen so it's your car that I'm gonna borrow until I get it back."

"Dude just get a new one, yours is a price of shit anyways."

His neighbor glares at him, "I'm gonna go get coffee," he says then he trudges over to Tom's car, gets in and pulls out of the drive way.

Tom is left standing alone in his front yard handcuffed to part of a bed frame.

"Fuck!" He yells. "What I'm I gonna tell my boss!"

Short chapter, eh whatever not my problem tune in next week for another wacky episode of "Some Asshole Laughing and Vomiting Out Some Bullshit Story For Whatever Kind of People Read Tom and Jerry Fanfic".

Okay I want you to images the scene were Tom breaks the bed frame and runs through his house, but then instead of it being like it was images it's some comedy with like idk, some comedian, who's a comedian, Will Ferrell. Okay images Will Ferrell yanking half the bed frame off the bad and running through the house and out onto the lawn and how bout imagining his man meat flopping out of the front of his pants, you know just for fun, okay well that, that's what was going through my head when I was writing that part. Then maybe images some other comedian, how bout that guy from the office, he's also in anchorman, he's the weatherman, okay images him camping out of his house in the floral robe and fluffy slippers and the camera will like zoom in the way they do on the office and he'll be like dude my car, okay you get the gist. It's funny, I'm so funny. I'm having the time of my life. It's great.

So we've come to a point where I can end this now and let it forever hold its peace, let it end sadly, let Tom go back to his alcoholism and Jerry back to his life of crime, or, there's an or here, I can keep this shit show going and maybe, just maybe give it a nice happy ending. So as always tell me you want another chapter and you'll get just that.


	4. Aiding And Abetting A Fugitive

CHAPTER FOUR

Hey since it's the holidays I thought why don't I post the next chapter, then I thought yeah that'd be I nice big middle finger to Jesus. So that's why you are receiving this steaming heap of bullshit free of charge, without me even asking that you beg so I can get my rocks off in some nasty perverse way. So happy holidays, here's your porn!

Tom's POV still

Tom is angry. He hates the bus. He is pissed off his neighbor took his car. His neighbor decided that it was Tom's fault Jerry took his car. It was not Tom's fault it's Jerry's fault.

Tom grunts angrily. A little old lady standing beside him looks at him concerned. He forces a smile and gives her a little wave. She smiles back, a smile that very clearly says "yeah okay that's great buddy," and turns away.

The false smile melts from his face again. Tom is so not ready to face his boss. There's no way he can avoid telling her, she knows him too well, she knows when he's lying. She will ask why he's late, he'll have to tell her why and the explanation will lead to him having to tell her he slept with the enemy.

The bus stops and Tom gets off. He walks a block and enters the police station. He sulks to his desk and begins to sit down but before he can take his seat a loud voice barks, "Tom, Captain's office, now!"

Tom groans and trudges up the stairs to the captain's office. Sitting at her desk was Captain Toodels Galore glaring angrily at Tom. Standing beside her was her second in command; a big brutish man with an underbite, his name is Spike. Spike smirks at Tom, Tom scowls.

"Tom," Toodels says angrily, "this is the third time you've been late this week. Please explain why you were late today and if you tell me it was because you were hung-over, again, then you might as well just turn in your badge and gun right now because I'm sick of hearing it."

"I'm sorry I was late, my neighbor has my car. I had to take the bus," Tom says looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry I'm late ma'am," she corrects him. Spike chuckles.

Tom scowls and says,"I'm sorry I'm late ma'am."

"Good, now why does your neighbor have your car, you hate your neighbor?" She asks sharply.

"Because he blames me for his car being stolen, ma'am," Tom growls.

"And why does he blame you?" she asks raising her eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Because the person I slept with last night took it ma'am."

"Well who did you sleep with last night," she says with almost a smile.

Tom groans, he really doesn't want to have to talk about his sex life with his ex-wife, and even worse he doesn't want to have to tell the head of police that he banged a wanted fugitive.

"Well, spit it out," Spike grins obviously finding Tom's situation rather amusing.

"Why don't you stay out of it puppy dog," Tom growls at him.

"What did you call me?" Spike snarls.

"You heard me," Tom gives him a nasty smile, "you're the boss' little puppy dog, you follow her around and do anything she says."

Spike lunges at Tom pushing him up against the wall.

"Spike, stand down!" Toodels barks.

He releases Tom and under his breath Tom mutters, "That's what I thought."

"Now Spike get out, this doesn't concern you." She says sternly.

Reluctantly, he leaves closing the door loudly behind him.

Tom looks at Toodels. She gives him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I was too harsh," she says pinching the bridge of her nose the way she always does when she's stressed, "you don't have to tell me who you slept with, its none of my business, I hope she makes you happy, you deserve to be happy."

Tom chuckles lightly; she's the one who deserves to be happy. He put her through hell. He was a terrible husband.

There is a long uncomfortable silence before Toodels says Tom can leave. He exits her office and lets out a sigh of relief. He didn't have to tell her, he can't believe he didn't have to tell her.

Tom's day is slow and boring, he wants nothing more than to go home and get hammered so he doesn't have to think about anything. At the moment he is the laughing stock of the entire precinct. Apparently Spike told everybody that the girl he slept with last night stole his neighbor's car. Everybody thought it was hilarious. After eight hours of jokes about his alcoholism and how he probably picked this girl up at some bar, it was finally time for Tom to go home.

Tom's week ends up being this day on repeat, until Friday.

(uhg that line wasn't well written I could do SO much better :p)

After work on Friday Tom walks to the bus stop like he had every day that week. As he's standing there it starts to rain, he groans. When the bus pulls up he gets on, he finds a free seat at the back of the bus and sits down. The young woman beside him looks up from her phone to give him a nasty look then she goes back to whatever it is people do on those things. Tom grits his teeth as he scans the bus. As he's looking around a shock of spiky chocolate colored hair catches his eye. Is that? It can't be. Tom squints at the young man, same hair, same freckles and are those hickies on his neck? That can't be a coincidence. The young man turns his head, it's like he could sense Tom's eyes on him. Jerry meets Tom's eye and gives him a wide grin and then turns around again. Tom grimaces.

Tom is waiting for Jerry to get off the bus and escape from him again. That's what Tom would do in the situation, get out of there as soon as he could, but Jerry stays in his seat.

When it was his stop Tom stood up, so did Jerry. Tom stares at the back of his head, perplexed. They both get off the bus and jerry turns to him.

"Tom, what a pleasant surprise," Jerry muses stepping towards Tom and putting his hands on Tom's chest.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asks, looking down at the young man.

"Well I wanted to see you of course," Jerry purrs sliding his hands down onto Toms hips and pulling him closer, "you want to see me again, right, or did our little fling mean nothing to you?" he says with a sarcastic little frown.

"No, not at all, or, I mean yes it meant, uhg, what I mean to say is I had a lot of fun that night but," Tom stutters but Jerry cuts him off.

"But nothing, you had fun, don't you think you deserve that after all you've been through?" Jerry asks.

"I," Tom starts but again is interrupted. Jerry reaches up and kisses Tom mid sentence. Tom sees a couple people staring at them as the bus drives off. He's not sure whether or not he cares, he decides he doesn't. He closes his eyes and lets Jerry kiss him.

Tom could get used to this. Just being with someone made him feel less empty and lately he felt barren.

Jerry breaks away and lightly strokes his cheek and Tom opens his eyes. Jerry grins at him and starts to walk away down the street.

"Hey where are you going?" Tom asks. Jerry ignores him and strolls down the street. Tom jogs to catch up with him. Once Tom is beside him Jerry beams up at him and grabs his hand. Jerry's hand is soft and slender in comparison to Tom's large ruff hands.

Jerry leads Tom down the street and turns into Tom's front yard. Tom should have know he was gonna come to his house. Duh.

Once he's unlocked the door and stepped inside Tom kicks off his shoes at it and Jerry follows suit and asks, "do you have any specific reason you do that?"

"My ex-wife is Japanese," he answers shutting the door, "and it keeps the house cleaner cause you don't track as much dirt in."

(anime wifeu uwa-desu~ lol fml)

"Huh, that's pretty smart, maybe I should start doing that," Jerry says with a good natured laugh.

"What exactly are you doing here," Tom asks, "I mean if I were you I'd stay away from me if I didn't want to get arrested."

Jerry laughs again, "You can't arrest me, besides even if you could, I don't mind, I like you, I want to spend time with you."

Tom gives him a warm smile, "I've broken so many laws for you, guess it's too late to stop."

Tom leans over and kisses Jerry on the forehead. Jerry giggles and pulls Tom towards the living room. This behavior reminds Tom of that of a sexually confident teenage girl, like the ones in the movies, the ones that try to do the nerdy guy but then the nerdy guy realizes that the geeky but cute girl is the girl for him.

Jerry pulls Tom onto the couch and looks, doe eyed, up at him.

"Ready for that encore?" Jerry muses.

"We just did it the other night," Tom says a bit amused.

"Aw, so you won't do me?" Jerry smirks.

Tom shrugs.

"I'll letcha do whatever ya want," Jerry grins flirtatiously, "You can have your way with me."

Tom rolls his eyes, "okay fine, we'll do your thing," Tom says faking a tone of annoyance but grinning down at him.

"Good," Jerry says kissing him quickly on the forehead, "now, tell me what to do."

Tom raises an eyebrow, "if you insist."

Jerry nods and bites his lip.

"Well then, what should I have you do?" Tom asks rhetorically. He thinks about it, something humiliating, he wants to see if he can get Jerry to show another side of himself. He has found he's rather sadistic toward Jerry.

"Something dirty," Jerry growls, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Tom's neck, almost nuzzling him as he went to whisper in Tom's ear, "treat me like your property, I deserve it."

Jerry's words catch Tom by surprise. He even thinks he hears Jerry choke up as he says the last bit, but he brushes it off by affectionately biting Tom's ear.

Tom hesitates, not sure how to proceed after Jerry said that.

"Come on, don't make me wait like this, I may very well die," Jerry complains. Tom pushes the thought to the back of mind to eat at him and fuel his alcoholism.

"Well I guess if you're that desperate," Tom says letting the smile melt back onto his face, "how about you start by playing with yourself, can you do that for me?" Tom asks stroking Jerry's cheek with his thumb.

Jerry nods and pulls off his pants and pulls back his underwear. He shoots a look over at Tom. Tom grins, "show me more."

Jerry chuckles lightly and pulls his underwear the rest of the way off. He glances up at Tom then continues, he slips his hand under his shirt and pusses it up exposing his chest.

"Good boy," Tom muses scanning Jerry's freckled body.

"Like what you see detective," Jerry smiles putting two fingers in his mouth and sucking on them suggestively.

"Oh yeah," Tom chuckles.

Jerry smiles, reaches down and inserts a finger inside himself. He exhales sensually.

"I never thought you could be obedient," Tom says staring at Jerry, "I wish you had been like this a year ago, then maybe I wouldn't be an alcoholic."

"Aw, but then we wouldn't be have any fun now, would we?" Jerry pants.

Tom chuckles again, this time it sounded a bit dark, "I guess you're right." Jerry's face lightens a bit. "Now use both hands," Tom smirks.

Jerry raises an eyebrow challengingly, then puts his shirt in his mouth, holding it up the way he had been doing both his left hand. Then he follows Tom's instructions.

Tom stares at Jerry, expressionless, a bit creepily. Jerry stares back an amused look on his face, he pants, his breathing is shaky.

"You're a perverted old man aren't you," Jerry says, his words muffled by his shirt, "are you turned on?"

"Maybe I am," Tom says quietly, his voice is a low growl. He crawls toward Jerry across the couch.

Jerry lets go of the shirt in his mouth, "Oh man," he says shuddering, "that's really turned me on, you keep talking like that and I might cum right now."

"Yeah?" Tom growls in the same low quiet voice. He pushes Jerry down onto the couch and hovers over him.

"Yeah," Jerry purrs. Tom leans down and kisses him firmly, Jerry bites his lower lip.

"Do me," he purrs.

"Ah a a, you said I could have my way with you, we're doing it my way so be patient," Tom says softly.

Jerry whines. Tom shushes him placing a finger on his lips. He opens his mouth and pants lightly.

"Still doing as you're told? Good boy," Tom says with a little smile, he puts two fingers in Jerry's mouth and presses down on his tongue. Jerry whines again.

"What is it doll," Tom asks, deciding that would be a good pet name.

Jerry whines once again and raises his hips up and grinds them against Tom's.

"You aren't being patient," Tom says taking his fingers out of his mouth.

Tongue free Jerry throws his head back and almost yells, "Fuck me!"

Tom just chuckles and reached down to Jerry's hand which is still moving in and out of himself. Tom replaces Jerry's fingers with one of his own. Jerry moans and complains, "Stop teasing me, you're so mean when you're sober."

"Yeah, well you're so annoyingly desperate when you're submissive," Tom complains back. Then he leans down and whispers, "It really turns me on."

Jerry moans again and moves his hips. Tom inserts another finger.

"Please Detective, please, please, please fuck me!" Jerry moans.

Tom thrusts his fingers into Jerry faster, "the more you beg the more I'm gonna wanna tease you," Tom grins. Jerry opens his mouth to retort but then closes it again and whines instead.

Tom smiles, he's having fun. It's like he's getting back at the little bastard back for all he had put him through. He knew it wasn't exactly how it was but it sure was fun to make him beg.

Jerry's breathing is quick and heavy, his silence was punctuated every other second by whiney little moans. He's having an immense difficulty keeping his mouth shut, Tom can see it in his face, he really, really wants Tom to fuck him.

"You're being such a good boy," Tom purrs, Jerry makes a pathetic, desperate sound at this praise.

"I'm gonna cum!" He practically yells.

Tom grins and Jerry lets out a particularly loud moan. He shudders and exhales loudly. Tom removes his fingers. Jerry shudders again and opens his eyes. He sits up and says, "Is that it, are you seriously done?"

Tom grins, "I never said I was finished."

But wait there's more, we're not done here I've got all sorts of edgy bullshit planed so hold on to your panties because the first little kitty to beg for chapter five gets a prize ! The prize is chapter five so hurry up before I fucking kill myself.


	5. äNG(k)st

Alrighty kiddos i'm b-b-b-back. I kinda got bored of writing for a while there, it happens, i've got better things to do that wright fan-fiction amirite i've gotta like practice my guitar and draw and shit so i can be cool or whatever. Gotta git gud. Okay whatever here's your heaping mound of excrement. if there's like any grammatical/spelling/capitalization errors oops sorry i don't feel like reading this entire fucking thing it's the middle of the night, i'll just do it later.

Tom's POV again cause I'm biased

Tom moves down and starts to clean up the mess Jerry made. Jerry shudders as he drags his tongue up Jerry's stomach and stops at his still exposed chest. Tom kisses Jerry's nipple and then gently bites it. Jerry throws back his head a gives a shocked moan.

"Come on," Jerry complains, "give me a minute!"

Tom wags his finger and grins a little, "you were being such a good boy, don't you mess it up now."

"I guess I got myself into this," Jerry says rolling his eyes.

Tom nods.

"Well can't you at least let me help you out with this," Jerry asks the mischievous grin returning to his face as he rubs his knee against Tom's crotch.

Surprised, Tom bites his lip. Then quickly he regains his composure and says," if you insist."

"I do," Jerry says sitting up. Tom stands up and then sits down on the back of the couch. He spreads his legs a bit and Jerry takes his zipper between his teeth and unzips Tom's pants. He pulls out Tom's dick and looks up at him stroking it a bit with his cheek.

"Why would you spend all that time just teasing me, when he," Jerry's eyes shoot quickly to Tom's 'man meat' and then back to Tom, "was so desperate for attention?"

"Because it's so damn fun to draw it out, especially when you're begging me for it," Tom growls.

"Well then, maybe it's time for me to tease you," Jerry says then he takes his tongue and licks all the way up the length of Tom's dick. Tom clenches his teeth. Jerry gives him a look, as if asking if he could keep going. It's really hot when he acted this way.

Tom reaches out runs his hand through Jerry's hair, "if you keep this up I could fall in love with you."

Jerry looks doe eyed up at Tom, he bites his lip, "really?" He asks quietly, his expression softening, he looks at Tom in disbelief.

"Yeah, I might even be falling for you now," Tom says with a sweet smile.

Jerry's face lights up. He stands up and presses up against Tom putting his hands on the wall beside Tom's head. "I..." Jerry starts, he's blushing, he won't meet Tom's eyes. Tom found it funny he had been the one averting his eyes. Today their roles were reversed. Tom guesses Jerry's confidence had been a mask.

"You what," Tom asks slyly.

"I..." he starts again, he scowls, he can't seem to find the words. Tom watches as Jerry struggles to speak. Jerry furrows his brow, "I give up," he groans and then grabs Tom's face, kissing him messily.

Tom puts his hands on Jerry's hips sliding them up up and taking his shirt off completely, they break apart. "Can you please fuck me now?" Jerry begs. Tom smiles, and pulls Jerry onto his lap, "I guess since you're so desperate," Tom says faking a tone of exasperation, "and since you're so cute." Jerry smiles and blushes. Tom kisses him again mashing his mouth against Jerry's. Jerry rests his hands on Tom's shoulders. They break apart and jerry looks lustfully into Tom's eyes. A devilish grin spreads across Tom's face.

"Now," Tom says, the sadistic tone returning to his voice, "on your knees doll."

Jerry purrs. He gets up off of Tom's lap and bends himself over the back of the couch. He puts his hands up on the wall.

"It's like a stop and frisk," he coos.

"Does that turn you on?" Tom asks sliding his hands down Jerry's sides, Jerry shivers.

"Yes Detective, I've broken the law now you should punish me," Jerry growls.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Tom says knowing the answer but wanting to keep teasing him.

"Jesus Christ, you know how," Jerry groans impatiently.

"Say it," Tom grins.

"Ram me!" He shouts, the desperation clear in his voice.

"As you wish," Tom says thrusting into him.

Jerry moans and says, "finally!"

Tom puts his hands on Jerry's hips, his fingers gripping his thighs and his thumbs pressing firmly into his lower back. His hands nearly fit around Jerry's entire waist. He slams against Jerry's backside bringing about sharp, needy cries on Jerry's part.

Jerry digs his fingernails into the wall and arches his back.

"Aah! Thank you Detective," Jerry moans, "I promise I'll be good from now on!"

"Yeah? You'd do that for me?" Tom muses.

"Yes detective, just don't stop!" Jerry shouts.

"Good boy," Tom says for the Umpteenth time that evening.

"Tom, you feel so good," Jerry pants, "Tom, I'm gonna cum, again."

"Not yet you're not," Tom purrs reaching one hand around Jerry and placing it over his dick, "not until I say so."

Jerry whines a bit.

"Aw don't complain doll, I think it's only fair, it's not a race after all," Tom mules.

Jerry pants and clenches his fists against the wall.

Tom leans over Jerry's hunched shoulders, breathing down his neck. Jerry shudders, he's fallen silent. Tom kisses the nape of Jerry's neck. Tom thinks he feels Jerry shrug away. He's confused, Jerry had initiated the sex in the first place, what had Tom done wrong? Is he being too rough? He slows down a bit and slackens his grip on Jerry's waist. Jerry's body stays tense, his fists clenched against the wall, silent apart from quiet gasps. Tom doesn't quite know how to proceed, should he ask what's wrong? Would that kill the mood? No, the mood was already dead. What should he do? What should he do?

He ignores it.

A skill Tom had cultured and perfected of the years. Not a healthy skill.

(blah blah blah, climax i'm not writing, I hate writing climaxes, i'm bad at it, just try to like imagine it or whatever and now prepare you anus for a steaming heap of angst!)

"Hey," Tom says quietly lightly touching Jerry's shoulder. Jerry flinches, Tom can't see his face.

"Jerry, is something wrong, did _I_ do something, cause if i did please, tell me. I want to fix it," Tom says softly.

Jerry wipes his eyes, "You didn't do anything," he says quietly.

"Then tell me what's wrong doll," Tom says turning Jerry to face him. Jerry is crying.

"I don't like doing it from behind, i've had bad experience with that before,"Jerry says dismissively, trying to avoid the subject. Tom had seen it before in victims of abuse, battered housewives and children that had suffered sexual abuse and whose parents/uncles/coaches excetera hadn't been caught. Denial and shame all bottled up in a compliant little package.

Tom frowns sadly, "do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"No," says Jerry pointedly. He won't look at Tom.

Tom pulls Jerry close to him, wrapping him in a tight embrasse, "okay," he says softly. He had learned in certain situations it was better not to pursue the question. Jerry seemed like the kind of person to shut down under stress.

After a while, after jerry's quiet sobs had cease Tom asks if he wants to shower. Jerry nods and Tom scoops him up and whisks him down the hall and to the bathroom. Tom asks if Jerry wants him to help start the water. Jerry politely declines and Tom obliges.

(aaaand POV change to that of Jerry(that means we're switching to Jerry's POV))

Jerry shuts the door carefully and then slides down the wall. He takes a deep breath in and then lets out a shaky exhale, and then again, and once more.

It was years ago, it shouldn't matter now. "But it does," says a nagging voice it the back of his mind, "you'll never forget it, it's always gonna haunt you."

Jerry pushes the thought from his mind. Taking a few more deep breaths and standing up, he goes over to shower, a clawfoot tub with the shower nozzle mounted on a metal ring suspended above it, and starts the water. He steps in and lets the water run over him bringing with it thoughts of how sweet Tom could be and a feeling of guilt for all the pain Jerry had caused him.

Jerry steps into the kitchen to see Tom standing over the stove cooking something. Tom's wearing flannel patterned pajama pants and a tight fitting T-shirt that showed of how ripped he is. He doesn't notice Jerry enter. Jerry saunters up behind him and wraps his arms around the detectives firm (and quite frankly, massive) torso.

"What's cookin good lookin," Jerry purrs reaching up and groping Tom's pecks, not unlike one might grope a woman's breasts.

Tom jumps in surprise, he swings around and spots jerry. He suppresses a laugh.

"What?" Jerry says with a grin, "Was it something I said?"

"Nah," Tom says, a grin spreading across his tired face as well, "it's just funny cause that robe you're wearing was my wife's." he says gesturing the silky, purple, cherry blossom patterned garment Jerry is wearing.

"Ex-wife," he corrects himself, Jerry can hear a hint of bitterness in his voice. He feels a pang of guilt, he ignores it.

"Who looks sexier in it?" Jerry says with a devilish grin, "Her or me."

"Hard to say, though it was more culturally appropriate on her," Tom says turning back to the stove to make sure his eggs haven't burned.

Jerry rests his elbow on the countertop and props his head on his hand, "aw I thought you liked me," he says jokingly.

"I do," Tom says ruffling Jerry's hair, "but i also like to be culturally appropriate."

Jerry laughs, Tom makes him happy, he can't remember the last time he felt truly happy.

Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is welcome (fucking criticize me! Oh my god that is SO my kink! Please oh please criticize me, oh yeah that makes me so hot!) i know my writing took a bit of a tumble there for a while but i'm trying to pick it up again. Ever since the first chapter it's been taking a bit of a downward spiral because i was rushing through chapters, whoops, sorry. Idk man, whatever. Just like leave my mail on the doormat and i'll come get it when i feel like it as long as none of my stupid neighbors haven't stolen it, god I hate them. In other words comment if you want more and i'll like try and finish another chapter and like give it to or whatever.


End file.
